


Beg for me

by monster_mush0



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 00:56:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11772108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monster_mush0/pseuds/monster_mush0
Summary: The Riddler trapped you, using you for his games, why not bring him down with your own little kind of fun?





	Beg for me

**Author's Note:**

> Holy cow, I haven't written any type of smut since like.. 2013, so this was something out of the blue. @-@ enjoy!

Edward watched, you tied on the floor and squirming viciously, like a fish out of water. It was entertaining, to see you try your hardest, with insults and huffs of anger coming out. Of course, getting you out of the church was full of kicking and nipping towards his own thugs, but you seemed like the perfect thing to get batman closer to breaking his own rules, and soon, victory over the brooding bat himself. Not only that, but you were clearly hiding towards the closet of there, not too hard to guess for a man like him.  
“I’ll kill you!” You hissed at him, your eyes sharp while looking at him as blood was dropping out of your own nose, due to the rough treatment you received.   
“Why, of course dear. You sure will.” He said in such a sarcastic tone, chuckling lightly.   
He was on his damn computer, camera’s watching over batman’s every move so slightly, you’d think he was more obsessed with him than riddles. You’d occasionally see doctor’s tied up on chairs and screaming for their lives, it was terrifying.   
Edward stopped for a minute, turning around and taking a good look at what a mess you became. He clicks his tongue against his cheeks, seeing blood on his floor was a big no-no to him, true, his own place was a mess, but a bloodied girl who shook of shock and pain he guessed. He stopped looking at you, walking towards his desk as he grabbed a rag and dunked it in a cold bucket, and started to walk towards you, kneeling. As much as he found people extremely dumbfounded and a big annoyance, he found you exquisite due to the sheer force you had made onto his own thugs, course if he actually found people who weren’t at the bottom of the barrel he’d wouldn’t have wasted time getting you.  
“Hold still now.” He said, rubbing the rag against the open wounds on your face, easily seeing your soft features and bruises along your face.   
You struggled a tad, soon accepting his kind offering.   
Dunking the rag again in the bucket, “Do you need any water?” He asked, glasses down to his nose.   
“I.. What?” A voice of confusion came out, you questioned in your head quite heavily as to why he was being so generous and kind, after what he had done to you.  
He rolled his eyes in now annoyance, “Don’t make me repeat myself; do you need anything.”   
A small smirk cracked on your face, “You just repeated what you said before. And yes, could I get some water?”   
He ignored your unneeded response, getting up and going towards the facet.  
You tugged at the ropes once more, no result.  
“Why are you being so nice all of a sudden? Aren’t I some bait?”   
He didn’t stop his movement, “Why of course you are, but I admire how much of a struggle you were, and well - I’d like to test you before giving you towards the bat as well.”   
Raising an eyebrow by what he had said, you pushed your shoulders against the pavement, raising you up as you sat upon the cold floor.   
“Well, thank you.” You said, softly as ever, thankful he wasn’t going to send you in a death trap sooner or later.   
“No need to, now, my little tester, drink up so I can get this out of the way.”  
“Su- wait what?” You said in a more concerned voice.  
“I need you as bait, as I previously said, but I have to show that face of yours to the Bat to prove a more.. Drastic challenge.” He said, coming towards you as he dropped a straw in the cup for you, holding it as well.  
You took a few sips, thankful as the little cut in your mouth stung a bit, of course It didn’t take you long to finish it, as you were dehydrated as hell. But it still felt strange that he was being kind, and casually taking care of you.   
“My, my, thirsty aren’t we?” He smirked, chuckling abit.  
He placed the cup on the floor, “Now, ready to be on camera, minx?” He teased, getting up.   
You nodded, “And so, let me get this straight, after this, I’m gonna be like those doctors that are on your tv’s.” In a flat tone, you looked him dead in the eyes.   
“Well, not if you don’t cooperate with me, then yes.”   
You sighed, feeling him pick you up with ease, a bit surprised by this. For a man who waste time by computers and painting riddles in Arkham city, you’d expect him to be.. Well.. Not as strong.   
He sat down, putting you onto his left leg as he started to try and fix up his hair and glasses, grabbing a script of riddles to say. You sat comfortable on him, taking a gander as to what he’s been living in for all these months. It was relatively clean, except for the random paint and light-up riddle trophies.   
Edward put up the script, resting his right arm towards your waist, as he turn on the camera and breathing in hard.   
“Why hello dark knight! I have some..” His voice trailed on, but you didn’t pay the slightest bit of attention, feeling his hand rub against your sides, you’d be lying if it didn’t make you the slightest craving of touches. Of course, he was a criminal who was just using you for his game, but the treatment from him, which some wouldn’t even get was.. Flustering.   
“Now, Dark Knight, I currently have a runaway girl on my leg, she only has some time until I end her sentence from this miserable place. I left riddles all across the court. Solve them, and you’ll save the damsel, forget about them, and well.. I’ll gladly mail the pieces of her to the batcave to remind you of your failure.” He said, a menacing smile creeped onto his face before the camera turned off, soon his grip on your sides were rough, soon sliding towards your hips so lightly you didn’t even notice until the rough feeling was back.  
“Was all that true?” You looked at the riddler quite astonished, yet fearful.  
Edward only shrugged, “It’s the fear and the game that gets this whole thing going, sweetie.”   
The camera had a timer this time, soon clocking down to 14 seconds as Edward cleared his throat, anger arose from you so slightly. The touches were now just him rubbing his fingers against your hips. You craved more of it from being stuck in this hellhole for so long, and now he has the audacity to say such a thing? It was a game to him, of course, why not just play along.   
“Hell Dark knight. I see you finally reached a room..” He blabbered on, soon resting your head on his shoulders, feeling a flinch from this. His voice stuttered a bit, soon going to its normal tone.  
You rubbed the tip of your nose on his neck ever so slightly, a smile of innocence was now on your face, taking in his scent as you assumed you hit a soft, sweet spot on him as he stuttered more and more.

“A-and now.. T-the riddler will be superior against you!” He finished, the camera turning off after a second as he turned to face you, flustered and quite angered.  
“What are you doing?” He asked in a hissy voice, small breaths coming out.  
You only shrugged playful, pulling the innocent card as you gave him a sweet smile in return.   
“I don’t know what you’re talking about, oh dear Riddler.” You giggled softly.   
The camera counted down once more, as he tried to hide the blush and his breaths quickly as possible.   
Oh, this was going to be fun.   
“Dark knight! I finally found a riddle you’ll never understand nor ever GET with such a mind as you. “ He said, hissing out the words.  
You went for the kill then and there, rubbing your nose back to the sweet spot, soon nibbling on his neck ever so slightly, feeling his grip on your hip get rougher, as you start to nibble more and more, feeling his pulse go faster as he only took shallow breaths to focus.   
“I-i.. I-I’ll..” He couldn’t finish his sentence, leaning his head back for you, to get a better angle.   
You saw his movement, as you nibbled along his neck now, back and forth, licking the spots you made.  
“Y-you damn minx..” He whimpered, feeling your bites get harder.  
You made your bites more hard now, using all your teeth instead of just your front, making sure to leave a mark on him. The way he trembled and shook was exhilarating and quite a big turn on for you.   
“I-I’ll have y-you pay for th- AH!” He moaned so slightly, feeling you bite his collarbone, his right hand was now rubbing your thigh, out of instinct or anything, he was finally under your control.   
“So Edward, the camera’s gonna turn on in a few, don’t you have riddles to tell~?” You teased, licking your lips as you looked at him.   
He went quiet, as he pulled his hand away from your thigh, “You have to stop this.. I’m not going to look like a muttering mess because some lost girl is trying to get me to look like a fool.”   
“Oh..~?” You voice went sweet, as the camera soon turned on, Edward not paying attention to you anymore.   
You huffed in annoyance, soon feeling something on the chair stab you, wincing in pain. You felt around it, as it was a thrown piece of metal from, guessing, a failed piece of work.   
Oh.  
Wondering how you couldn’t have found this out earlier, you start to rub the ropes around your wrist against it as Edward payed no attention towards you. For sure, that was going to change.   
“I have set two traps for these two riddles. Answer them wrong, and well, have fun saving this damned city of ruins.”  
Soon feeling the release of the ropes, you awaited patiently for the next camera roll to start recording.   
Edward sighed, looking at you quite annoyed, “Have you calmed down yet?” He said between his teeth, as you nod nicely.   
He raised an eyebrow by your actions, but in no way in hell will you make him be a mess on camera once more.   
The red light flashed, your head popping up as he cleared his throat once again, starting his formal tone.  
“Why batman, this game of ours is just-” his voice stopped, as you went straight for the kill, holding his arms as best as you can, biting his sweet spot, moving onto his lap.   
Surprised, he gasped and felt your teeth dig into his neck so rough, rough breathing came so quickly as you kept biting him, licking it over and over, teasing him so fondly.   
He tried his best to get free, but he felt weak due to the surprise and arousal that came. Your left hand left his arms, reaching towards his thighs, rubbing them so lightly, feeling him tense up and shake.   
He couldn’t control himself, he moaned lightly, his mouth gasping for air as you kept biting harder and harder, the fabric against your sex was starting to get soaked.   
“Oh Riddler, I guess I forgot to not interrupt you.” you said so teasingly, resting your forehead against his, licking your lips as you saw him in such a mess. His face was amazing, flustered and eyes full of need and satisfaction. It almost made you want to give it all to him.   
He grunted, feeling your hand rub against his crotch, eyes wanting more and more.  
“How’d you get free.” He grunted, anger arising.  
“That’s my own little riddle for you to solve.” You laughed, your left hand rubbing his face gently.   
You startled to slide down off of him, hands letting go of him as you quickly rubbed your hands against his crotch, feeling his hardened member. You’d never be the one to ever get so dominate, but having this criminal under your control, was amazing and a big turn on. Your hands rubbed harder, feeling him shake quite hard, soon looking up at him with those damned innocent eyes once more.   
It didn’t take long for you to unbutton his pants, hearing the camera turn on once more, making Edward’s head pop up again, jolting towards the screen as he tried to quickly get himself under control once more.  
“D-dark Knight.. I-i.. I-i finally..” He muttered, looking down as you freed his hard cock into your own hands, as your tongue stuck out playfully, licking his shaft with a full stroke of your wet tongue.   
“O-oh god..” he huffed in desire, feeling your mouth suck his tip so casually, soon bobbing your head slowly down his shaft.   
Feeling his hand go through your hair, gripping it as you went deeper, soon going faster as you heard his moans for more of your wetness. Your tongue swirled around the tip while it was in your mouth, your eyes looking up at him, oh boy.   
He was breathing quite heavily now, gasping as his hand kept directing you to keep going down. Edward was clearly enjoying this wonderful treat. You decided to pull down his pants down to his thighs to get a better feel as to what you’re dealing with. Pulling out his hard cock from your mouth, you kissed his shaft from the bottom to the tip, which made him squirm so goodly.   
Of course, you desired more than just you sucking him off, your sex was completely soaked now, your own underwear was uncomfortable now. Smiling, you got up, climbing up on top of him, you started to nibble his ear, whispering.  
“I’ve been naughty already. What are you gonna do~?” You teased, your hand going towards his face, rubbing his bottom lip as you giggled.   
“Oh. You want something from me now.” Hr growled, gripping your ass hard, throwing you onto his desk, pushing the camera away. You were on your back, as he was now over you, chuckling.   
“And here I thought I’d spare you gently.” He said, soon sliding your panties off of you, rubbing your clit with two fingers.   
“Oh dear me. You’re quite the wet one here now.” He rubbed you now with his thumb, sticking two fingers into you. It wasn’t hard to stick them in, feeling you was another thing. How wet you were for him, how your body ached when he touched you, he would lie if it didn’t make his own self feel in complete control. Just seeing you moan and cry for more was just.. Unbelievable.   
“R-riddler.. More..” You moaned towards him, feeling aching chill go down your back, as you were close to coming.   
He stopped, smirking as he brought back his fingers, licking them and tasting you. He saw you, how a mess your hair was, sweat going down your face, drool coming down. Edward couldn’t help but take a good look at his work.   
“Why finish this game of yours so fast?” He smirked, pulling your hips closer, he locked eyes with you, “How about you let the true genius take control this time?” He bit his lip out of hesitation as you giggled, spreading your legs widely for him.   
He took that as a sign for him, holding his member close to your sex, slowly pushing into you as he heard your moan, gripping your hips as he pushed his cock deep into you.   
He couldn’t hold in his moans, as he thrust into you slowly, taking in everything. You felt so good and soft, just slipping so easily. It was arousing seeing you crave him, wanting him inside you fully, but this was his game now.   
“Now.. Since you so desperately wanted my attention, riddles me this..” He came close to your ear, whispering.   
“H-huh..?” You opened your eyes, confused.   
“What goes in hard, yet comes out soft..~?”   
“I-i.. O-oh gosh..”  
“Wrong! A sponge!” He smiled, going slower, his tip now only going in.  
“Next one, my dear minx~ What's six inches long, goes in your mouth, and is more fun if it vibrates?”  
You looked at him surprised, giggling, “Easy Mr. Riddler, a toothbrush!”   
“Correct!” He smiled, going fully into you, thrusting hard as you sat up, gripping his shirt, moaning loudly as he hit your g-spot hard.   
“N-next.. Next r-riddle..” He said, breathing heavily, “What word starts with "c" and ends with "t" and is synonymous with pussy?” He said, slowing down the pace.  
“.. C-cat!” You said with a determined tone, soon feeling him thrust hard into you again, feeling the aching again, your legs start to wobble as he didn’t stop now.  
“W-whats.. W-what’s long and hard and has cum in it?” He questioned, as you felt your climax hitting you, your legs soon shaking as you looked at him.  
“W-what is it..?” You asked.

“M-me.” He stated, soon pulling out, his seed spilling everywhere onto your stomach, moaning as he gripped you one last time, his own climax hitting him like a truck.   
His fingers found your sweet spot, hearing you moan out his name, seeing you bite your lip as you whimpered, gripping his hand for more.   
You both stayed in the same situation for abit, you climbing up to give him a sweet kiss, feeling his lips touched your as he hugged you closely. He knew he’d have to give you up soon, even with the game that was just played, but not too soon for this to happen again.  
It was quiet until a brooding voice came over the screen.   
“Riddler..” The Dark knight had spoken up, “ What games are you playing now.”  
Edward went pale for a second.  
“.. did I not.. Oh god..”


End file.
